School Life For SuperPowers
by ReadingIsMyHeart
Summary: Derek, Chloe, Simon and Tori have to attend Jefferson High...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers but I wish I do

Chloe's POV:

I woke up to to the smell of pancakes, I turned to my right, Tori's bed was empty. I heard the water running, she must be in the shower. I breathed out.

Being in a safe house and actually being safe was a big difference. I can only imagine what it must be like for Derek... Derek.. A smile spread across my face, thinking of the first day we were safe, when we kissed for the first time. How I could stay there forever and ever. I snapped out of my faze to see Tori wrapped around in an indigo towel.

"You were thinking about Derek weren't you?" Tori asked smugly

How did she know?

"Don't look at me like that, Chloe, you were thinking about him admit it" Tori said

I did tell Tori that I liked Derek but I didn't expect her to be nice about it. But Tori and I have history together, over the past two months, Tori and I became really good friends, like sisters. Simon? Simon and I are really good friends, he realized that Derek and I were "together", and he respected that. I don't know what I would do if he didn't.

I got into the shower, the water soothing my back

Over the past time when we all came to this barn, we learned to love it. Back up? Okay, yeah, it's a barn with no animals. We live in the red big barn... Yep, and we have some property of the yard, but not legally, this place been abandoned. We been home schooled to. I got out of the shower and shivered in my towel, I looked at the mirror, my blonde hair came out over the month. But the red streaks are gone. But I don't look little anymore, and I definitely don't feel little anymore.

I went to the room Tori and I shared. Tori was changing. I threw on an purple shirt and jean shorts. Tori wore an USA shirt and jean shorts. We went downstairs together.

The pancake smell strengthened. **_(A/N, I couldn't think of any other describing word... Hehe... Strengthened...)_**

Derek was by the stove flipping pancakes, Simon was nowhere to be seen.

I skipped over and kissed Derek on the cheek, he smiled,

"Good morning" We said at the same time

I laughed, Derek chuckled

"Where's my brother?" Tori asked

"Simon is upstairs, dead to the world, wake him up" Derek said

"Yes Sir!" Tori said, she ran upstairs, the only reason she didn't talk back on Derek for ordering her was probably because she got to wake Simon up

Derek and I heard some in understandable _**(A/N, not understandable... I'm not good at spelling)**_cuss words and Simon yelling at Tori, and Tori laughing. Derek and I laughed, Tori skipped into the kitchen

"Done!" she said

"Did you kill him?" Derek asked

I cracked out

Tori gave him a glare, "quiet Wolf Boy"

This made me laugh even harder

I loved being with these people, I would die for them, everyone, not just Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit, Aunt Lauren... Wait a minute? Where are THEY?

"Where's Kit and Aunt Lauren?" I asked

Derek shrugged, "they never came down"

I looked to Tori, she shrugged as well

Footsteps thudded on the stairs, my heart lifted for Kit and Aunt Lauren

Simon came in grumbling, everyone sighed in disappointment, Simon was confused

"You woke me up and now you don't want to see me?" Simon said opening the fridge

Derek shut the fridge, "Kit and Aunt Lauren are... Missing"

Missing... Missing... Missing... I shuddered, I glanced over at Tori, she seemed to be freaked too.

The doorbell rang, my heart jumped

We all froze, we heard Kit's voice telling us to open the door, and we all relaxed

Derek opened the door, Kit and Aunt Lauren were on the porch. They were quiet all the way into the kitchen until we started asking them questions. They waited until we were silent.

"You all are going to school" Kit said

Cliff hanger! Haha! Okay.. Sorry, please R&R! I beg you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, *sniff* *sniff*

Hope you like their reactions!

_"You are all going to school" Kit said_

(Chloe's POV)

School? Like, my life before I knew I was a necromancer school?! School?!

I peeked around not moving my head, I could feel my mouth hanging, I didn't blush, I just froze like that, Tori, her eyes wide, Simon, his forehead broadcast-ed that he was confused, last and definitely not least, Derek, was in a shocked look.

"School?" Tori asked

"Yes, we know its a shock, that's why we want you all to go up to the TV room and discuss" Aunt Lauren said

I looked at her, she done so much for me, but I didn't know what I saw on her face right now.

They sent us upstairs to the "kid" TV room.

"School" Tori repeated as she sat on a beanbag

"Like, high school?" Simon asked

"I guess" I said

We all looked Derek, his expression blank.

(Derek's POV) **_-(A/N: Wasn't expecting that, huh?)_**

School... That word sent shivers down my spine. No, that word sent butterflies into my stomach. Yes, I'll admit, school, is nerve racking for me.

_Nerve racking big boy?_

__Why wouldn't my inner wolf just shut up.

I thought of all the horrible school scenes, me, watching in the backseat, Simon meet his girlfriend from her house, of course, after hours or him and dad begging me to come. That one time, I tried getting up in class, and the table knocked over because of my knees. The hundreds of times when my BO would circle the class and come back taunting me.

We were sent upstairs by Lauren and dad. The other guys started chatting with single words, they stared at me.

"What?" I asked gruffly

Never minds were given back, Tori and Chloe went off to their rooms, Simon said he was going to the room, so I just stayed in the TV room, or the "kid" TV room.. Whatever.

I yawned, staring out the window.

School...

(Tori's POV)

Chloe and I went back to our room after our 1 minute talk. I can't believe their going to make us go to school, its freaky. Its weird, so I'm supposed to be friends with non-super power people? Isn't that a bit strange? Chloe and I didn't talk, I'm glad, I think she's glad too.

(Simon's POV)

School, oh my god. Like, friend school? Chick school? School School?

(Chloe's POV)

Tori and I just sat there, on our beds. When there was a knock at our door. It was Aunt Lauren and Kit.

"What is it?" Tori asked coldly, sitting up

"We think we got you guys wrong thinking" Aunt Lauren said

"About what?" Tori asked again trying to be tough

"About school" Kit snapped

Tori shrank down, he is her father after all

"It's a Supernaturals school" Aunt Lauren said

With other supernaturals? Oh my god.

"Oh" Tori said

"Now, we'll leave you two, we have to go tell the boys" Kit said calming down

When they left, Tori and I looked at each other

"Wow" I said

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like a bad idea anymore" Tori smiled

I thought about it, in fact, it seemed like a good idea, I grinned

We started talking about everything good thing about school, at dinner, we all discussed it, and no one was negative about it...

But, we forget about all the bad parts of school.

A/N: Like the reactions? This is only the setup to get them going to school, and sorry but I couldn't resist the last sentence...

Anyway, do you like how I put in the different POV's? Please Review! Please Favorite! Thank you so much to those who already did!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick guys! So, there are three things I could do to the story right now:

A. Say something like: one month later, and then have all the shopping, you know, with Tori and then start the first day, and then school.

B. Write one more day, in where Kit and Aunt Lauren tell them more about the school, and news and everything and then do the one month later

C. Skip right to the first day, no shopping, no one more day, just say, one month later or whatever, and that's the first day.

When I have 10 opinions/votes, I will choose the majority, I will be thinking about it myself too. Please answer in the reviews!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! So... The majority of the vote has chosen... *drum roll* Choice B! Sorry if you think the story isn't going to be wahoo yay with this decision. Sorry to all those who feel that way. Anyway! Thanks for the time, sorry it took a while (mine craft), but here goes everything! Heeehe. Anyway, let the story begin!**

**(Chloe's POV)**

Today, I woke up to snoring, I glanced over, not Tori, must be Simon I thought.

I refreshed my mind thinking of yesterdays big thing

_School, huh?_ My inner voice, for once, was right. School, imagine, with other supernaturals, we don't have to hide. I wonder if there would be necromancers and witches, I glanced again at Tori, I wonder if she would have lots of friends, Simon would probably be stocked up on girls from what I heard from Derek. Derek... He is probably going to have the hardest time adjusting. Simon told me that he didn't have the best school experience. I can imagine. I needed to talk to someone, I lightly summoned Liz.

"Hey Chloe" she said, not smiling, but instead with a frown on her face

"Hey" I said, watching her expression, it didn't change

"Whats up?" she said, after some silence

I shook of my worry and told her about school, she listened and nodded. Sometimes she would ask questions, but most answers were unknown to both of us. I explained that we didn't know much about the school yet.

"So?" I asked when I finished

"I think it's going to be great for you guys!"

Her face seemed solid

"Liz, don't deny it, whats wrong?" I asked

She sniffled

"I-I, I found my body yesterday, it was at the remains of the silver bed rooms" she said looking at the floor

_Her body?_

__"I don't know what to say" I stammered

"It's okay Chloe!" she plastered a smile on her face

"I gotta go so bye!" she called

I frowned as I am sure that Liz left for no more questions.

My bladder whined- **(A/N: Hehe.. C'mon, give me a chance! I couldn't think of anything, I needed to get her to go to the bathroom, and I thought, why not be creative? Anyways!)**- I threw the covers off of me and padded over to the bathroom. I heard the water bubble in the kettle. _Tea... Aunt Lauren_

When I finished, I went back to the room that Tori and I shared and I changed into a large black hoodie that was even to big for Derek. It went past my arms and I had to bunch it up so I looked like I had wavy muscles. I sighed and went downstairs. Sure enough, it was Aunt Lauren, sipping at her tea reading the news.

"Good morning dear" she said not looking up

"Morning" I grunted, I sounded like Derek, just, softer

She eyed me through her spectacles and put down the newspaper

"Kit and I have decided to tell you guys about the school a bit more today, once everyone is awake" she said

I nodded, "do you want me to get Tori?" I asked

She opened her mouth

"No need" Tori said stretching, she was already dressed, well, so was I, but it only was a few minutes and Tori would wash up and everything.

"When did you wake up?" I asked

"When you were talking to Liz" she said smugly, when I gave her a second look, she nodded as if to say, don't worry

She heard that, hope Liz doesn't mind, anyway, not like she heard her body part

I went upstairs to get the boys, Simon was in the bathroom, so I went over to Derek's bed, he was conked out, odd, but not unnatural

I nudged him, poked his shoulder, called his name... He wouldn't wake up

"I tried that too" Simon said, he wore a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants

"Whats wrong?" I asked

I must of had worry in my face because Simon reassured me that he went to sleep late last night and he probably conked out. I nodded, he left to go downstairs. I called Derek once more, his eyes flickered. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I cuddled up next to him, I know I woke him up but I pretended to sleep.

He tried stretching then realized that I was on one of his arms

"I know you're awake" he whispered

I got up,

"You scared me" I said

"Sorry, I had to tell you that you weren't sleeping" he chuckled

"No, I'm talking about when you were asleep, you were totally conked out, is everything okay?" I asked

"Huh?" he said, his face full of confusion

I explained to him how he was conked out.

He yawned a whatever

Then he eyed me, head to toe

"What?" I asked standing up

"Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

I blushed, "sorry, I-I," I blushed more brightly

"I like it" he said standing up

He leaned towards to kiss me, when our lips touched, he brought me into a hug, but we kept kissing, his hands moving along my body.

"Uh Guys? Its- oh Shit! Sorry, sorry," Simon said walking in, then he saw us, we jumped apart, me blushing

"Sorry, I was just going to say that Aunt Lauren and Kit want us downstairs" Simon said, the tips of his ears red, he left the room

Derek looked disappointed, I pecked him on the cheek

"C'mon"

When we were all at the kitchen table, Kit and Aunt Lauren began talking

"Okay, so what do you guys know?" Kit asked

"It's a supernatural high school" Tori said

Everyone nodded, that's all we knew.

"That's it?" Aunt Lauren asked

Everyone nodded

Aunt Lauren sighed,

"Its indeed a supernatural school, it is co-ed, and the supernaturals that are in there, are necromancers, witches, wizards, demons, and werewolves" she said, eyeing Derek at werewolves

"It is exactly like normal high school, but you're with your own kind" Kit said

**Okay, kind of short, but hey, c'mon... Okay, yeah, you have to c'mon me, but please forgive me, I'm bad at set ups, but the school will be great. I just decided to end there because I didn't want to get carried away. Okay, listen up now children! Hehe, okay, so I know that everyone is in different grades, but please pretend that they are in the same grades, and don't complain about it in the reviews, thank you soo much! Remember, R & R! Because reviews is my train coal, no reviews, no going on... :D Anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)- Hey guys! So, lets make it quick, let the story, begin! Oh wait, sorry, okay, umm.. Hehe, what I am wanting to say is a huge shout out to GigglingFanGirl. Without her, this chapter would of never came out. Okay, okay, on with the story! (Please welcome OC's!)**

**(Chloe's POV)**

_Never mind I'll find, someone like yooooouuuuu_

_I wish nothing but the best for yoooouuuuuuuuu toooooooo _

_Don't forget me, I beg!_

_I'll remember you saiiid-_

Tori's alarm screeched at maximum volume, I woke up with a start and sat up in bed in less than 1 second of my waking. Tori's hand was searching the alarm machine for the off button. Finally, with no more screeching Adele, I could calm down and not cling to my sheets.

"Okay, that was a little louder than I expected" Tori said

"Tori!" Derek yelled, he had woken up from the alarm

"Sorry!" Tori yelled as loud as she dared

Why are we up like this? Oh yeah, today's the first day of school. Oops. Butterflies soared in my stomach. I tried to shake my fear off.

"Chloe, hello?" Tori said looking at me like I'm crazy

"Huh?" I snapped out into reality

"You were staring at the closet in utter silence" Tori said

"Sorry, I was thinking" I blushed

"Thinking about what you're going to wear?" Tori asked

"No" I said

She looked at me in a and-I'm-supposed-to-believe-that look.

"What, I wasn't!" I said, throwing the covers off of me

"Whatever, so what are you going to wear?" She asked

After Tori's huge critique thing of what I should wear, I rushed into the shower. Everyone bustling around. Thank goodness that there are enough showers for everyone to take a shower by themselves and in privacy. My ears picked up Simon singing 'Good Time' from the other bathroom. Oh Simon.

I quickly rinsed and washed my hair, and then dried myself off. When I was dry, I put on my bra and undies, and jean shorts, and a purple V neck Tori picked out. And a simple hoodie sweater **(A/N: A hoodie with a zipper in the front)** with a snowflake pattern on the front. I brushed my hair, wincing at the tangles. I'm running out of conditioner, Tori will help. My blonde hair shining. I want red streaks again, but I didn't need to look older.

"Hurry up! It's breakfast time!" Tori called from outside the door, I gathered my things, and opened the door, Tori was wearing khaki shorts and a black crop tee, showing her tanned stomach. Her hair, was the usual.

"You look good" We said at the same time

We smiled

Tori went downstairs, I told her I would be down in a sec.

I went over to the boy's room and knocked

"Come in unless you're Tori!" Simon called

I entered, "Hey" I said sitting on the end of Derek's bed

Simon was drying his hair with a towel, his back to me, blue and white plaid shorts that Tori insisted on getting. Because it made her brother look, "normal".

"Hey yourself" he said looking over his shoulder smiling, his almond shaped eyes glinting with the light.

"Derek's in the shower?" I asked

He nodded

"Can I ask you a favor?" Simon said, vigorously rubbing his hair with the towel

"Sure" I said

"I am with Derek in every class but Math, and no one in our grade is in that. Its not that, it's just, I might not be around him every moment, I could be-" he blushed, "talking to uhh... females" I tried hard not to laugh, he continued, lowering his voice, "and I want you to keep an eye on him, okay?" he asked

I nodded, I understood, Simon was worried about Derek.

"I gotta go down to Tori" I said, after some moments of silence

"Got it" he said

I closed the door and went downstairs. Tori was eating Lucky Charms, I helped myself to honey cheerios. Kit and Aunt Lauren were reading the newspaper. Soon, Tori finished, she waited for me to finish. We rinsed our dishes, and went upstairs. It was 7:45, school started at 8:15 and the bus was at the bus stop at 8:00. Our bags were already packed with stuff we needed. We were going to be the "new" kids because everyone who went to that High school, went to Jefferson Middle school. Which we instead, were running around on the streets at the time. Even before Andrew's house. Wow, doesn't that seem like years ago.

Soon, Simon and Derek were ready at the door.

Tori and I stood at the top of the steps, I knew what was coming.

I watched her mouth intensely

"Race you!" she sputtered, we flew down the stairs after practice and practice. We ended up laughing so hard because Tori tripped Simon, who ended up on Derek, and I, was on top of Simon's legs, and Tori was on top of me. Derek, somewhere under Simon. Simon snorted. Derek chuckled because Simon snorted, Tori and I, cracked out loud.

"Are you kids alright?" Aunt Lauren asked, coming in the hallway

"What happened?" Kit said

When they saw us, they fell into hysteria. When we all got up, they wished us good lucks and shooed us off.

We finally calmed down.

My heart kept jumping. We all walked on the sidewalk, Tori and Simon in front of Derek and I.

"You okay?" Derek asked

I nodded, "you?"

"My heart isn't beating like a race car" he grinned

I laughed.

When a group of people came up to the bus stop. Simon, Derek, Tori and I silenced.

"Act normal" Derek grunted

"Huh?" Simon asked

"We seem like weirdos" Tori said

"I wonder what supernaturals they are" I asked

I think the others realized that they would be other supernaturals

We went back to silence

The group had two boys, and two girls. The two boys looked like twins, both had blue eyes, one with brown hair, one was a red haired. The girls, looked exactly the opposite, one had black hair, and was curly, and the other had red hair like the boy and was in a pony tail. They were whispering. I have a feeling they were talking about us.

They seemed normal. I forgot what normal was, regular non supernatural folks. Like Harry Potter muggles. Ugh, that word is stuck in my head, Simon was blabbing about this book called Harry Potter. Where non supernatural people were called muggles. I thought of Kari and Beth, and Nate Bozian, he asked me to the dance, my period. I flashed out, realizing the group was right next to us. Well, almost.

Tori seemed to straightened up, Simon eyeing the blacked haired girl. Derek, staring at the group.

_Was one of them a werewolf?_ I wondered. A necromancer? I eyed the red haired girl, was she a necromancer? What about the black haired girl?

They were next to us. They were in silence too

Tori whispered in my ear:

"The redhead dude is staring at you."

I allowed myself to look into the boy's eyes. He was staring at me, when he caught me looking, I blushed, he did a slight grin. I looked away.

Tori glanced me a look. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing.

"Um. Hi" the "redhead dud" said

We were quiet

"Hi" Simon said after a while

"So, are you guys new around here?" he asked

"Yeah" Simon said

I remembered our "fake" story. We lived in New York, and then we came down here. Aunt Lauren is Kit's wife, Kit is my step dad, and Tori is Kit's daughter with his ex-wife. Simon and Derek are brothers. And I am Aunt Lauren's daughter.

"I'm Michael, but I prefer Mike" said Mike (the "redhead dude")

"I'm Simon" Simon said

Mike continued, "this is my brother, William" he said gesturing to the brown haired boy

"I like William, please, do not call me Will, or else.." William said

_Or else?_

"I'm Victoria, but call me Tori. I really hate Victoria" Tori said, after some time of silence

I realized, she avoided mentioning she would freeze you in a binding spell. She didn't know how their reactions would be.

When all eyes were on me, I blushed

"I'm Chloe" I said, thank God I didn't stammer, or squeak or anything

"I'm Bailey, I'm Mike and William's sister" a voice said the second I was done, we all looked behind William, the red haired girl said.

"I'm Tina, I'm William's step sister" Tina (the black haired girl)

We nodded, and then they all looked at Derek. I swear, they must not of seen Derek, because they all jumped when they saw him

"Don't worry about it, he gets it all the time" Tori said to the group

I elbowed Tori

"Bro?" Simon asked

"Bro?" William asked speechlessly

"Yeah, identical twins" he said

I remembered when Derek said that to me, I grinned

"He's kidding, we're foster brothers. And his name is..." Simon said quickly

Derek glared at Simon, "I'm Derek" he mumbled

Just then, the school bus screeched around the corner

We all piled on, this bus, was a totally weird, different bus layout, they seats were on the side, facing each other. It was one long seat all the way from front to end on both sides.

"Weird" Simon whispered to me, I nodded. Tori and I said next to each other, in the middle of the left side, Derek, on my right, Tori on my left and Simon on Derek's right. The others sat in front of us, William in front of Tori, Mike in front of me, Tina, in front of no one, but next to William, and Bailey in front of Simon.

The bus ride was smooth, and rather quiet.

"So, uh, what are you guys?" Tina said in someway, I felt, rude and nosy

William whispered something in Tina's ear

She reluctantly nodded

"Uh. Umm, so we thought-" William started

"They're trying to say that they thought that if we wanted they could introduce what they were so we wouldn't feel pressure or awkward" Derek said, sighing

They all stared at him

"Yeah, exactly" Tina said after a while

Bailey started, "I'm a Fire Demon, I can burn people, up to third degree burns" she said

Like Rae, I thought.

I knew Simon and Derek and Tori were thinking the same thing.

"I'm a Rush Demon" William said

We all stared at him

"It means, I can go really fast" he said

We still looked at him

"It's like Flash, you know, the superman" he said, awkwardly

"Oh" Tori, Simon and I said at the same time, Derek rolled his eyes

"I'm a sorcerer" Mike said

Simon perked

"I'm a witch, don't mess with me" Tina said

I still don't like her. Tori even glared at her

"Well, I'm a sorcerer" Simon said

"I'm a witch" Tori said, she would've said don't mess with me, but Tina already said that and Tori would rather die than seem like she copied Tina

"I'm a necromancer" I said

"My mom's a necromancer" Mike cut in

I nodded, smiling, he blushed for blurting out.

Again, we all waited for Derek

"I'm a werewolf" Derek said

Bailey's eyes grew huge

"And no, I will not hurt you unless you hurt someone here" Derek said

I was waiting for Derek to say that I was his mate, but he never did, he must not want to share it. I doubted anything bad happened, I shook off my worry and smiled.

Mike and I exchanged glances the whole way there.

When we got to the school, we all went to the hall room, there, we found our lockers, mine was next to Tori's and Simon's, Derek's was next to Simon's. Mike, William and the rest's lockers were across the hall. The lockers are nice, blue, plain. But you can decorate the insides however you want, or at least, Bailey said.

This is my schedule:

**Monday:English, English, Science, Lunch, Drama, Drama, Geography, History- ****Dismissal**

**Tuesday:Math, Math, Art, Lunch, Latin, Language, Science, Drama- ****Dismissal**

**Wednesday:Art, History, Geography, Lunch, PE, PE, Language, History- ****Dismissal**

**Thursday:Language, Drama, History, Lunch, Art, PE, Math, Latin- ****Dismissal**

**Friday: Assembly, Art, Drama, Lunch, Latin, Science, Extra Act, Extra Act-****Dismissal**

Extra Act is apparently a choice of two activities that you want to do. They give you the choices after school at home.

The first half of the day flew by, I was with Simon in the two English lessons, and with Tori in Science.

"Okay class, we have some new kids" Mr. Dewtake said (science teacher)

Ugh, we have to do this every class?

"My name is Tori" Tori said standing up

"And my name is Chloe" I said standing up

We both sat down

"Okay, welcome, now today we are going to be put in our first semester partners" Mr. Dewtake said

Students groaned as he pulled out a blue bag, I'm guessing with names in it, he added two slips. Victoria and Chloe.

One by one, students were partnered, most of them groaning. When Tori and I were still free, he picked again.

"Victoria and Chloe!" he called

We smiled at each other

"I'm sorry girls but I want you two to be with other people" he said

Our smiles faded

"Who is still available and would volunteer for Miss. Chloe?" Mr. Dewtake asked the class

In the corner of my eye, I saw a hand raising.

"Yes, you! Michael!" Mr. Dewtake said

_Mike? Oh no... _

Not that I didn't like him, it's just, he was kind of cute and I'm shy.

Tori nudged me and winked. I rolled my eyes slightly.

Tori got put with some small girl.

"Okay, get with your partners!" the teacher called

Mike came over, I went over to Tori's spot, he sat in my old spot.

Mr. Dewtake explained the task. We were to pour the tube white stuff into the mini pot white stuff. Or at least, this is how I reduced it.

When the class started, Mike was the one to start the conversation,

"Hi"

"Hey" I said

"Do you get any of this?" he asked gesturing to the table

"Yeah, we pour the white stuff in the tube into the mini pot white stuff" I said

He rolled his eyes,

"Is that how you solve problems, reducing everything down?" He grinned

"Yeah, and it got me an A- last year so, should work this year" I said putting on my goggles

He laughed

"What?" I asked

"You look really weird in those goggles" he smiled

"Well, you don't look any better" I giggled

"Okay, serious, face, pour the tube white stuff into the pot" he said calming down

My hands started shaking, when I grabbed the tube.

"Is it okay if I hold your-"

"yes" I said cutting him off

He held my hand in his, suddenly, I stopped shaking. Phew.

We poured in the stuff, the white stuff in the pot, turned bright yellow.

"Woah!" We said at the same time

We cracked out as silently as we could

"Well done!" Mr. Dewtake said to us

The bell rang, Mike and Tori waited for me to put away my lab coat

It was rather awkward, because Mike wanted to talk to me, and obviously Tori wanted to. But they were both next to me.

"So, whats the name of your science partner?" I asked Tori, loud enough for Mike to be a part of the conversation

She shrugged

"You don't know her name?" I asked, confused

"No one does" Mike said

We both looked at him confused

"She doesn't have a name, all I know is that she is a necromancer, and she was so scared of ghosts when she was little, she is scarred for life, when she came to Jefferson Middle School. The teachers demanded to have some sort of name for her, they couldn't call her "she" or that girl or anything. But she shook her head. She doesn't talk" Mike explained as we went into the cafeteria.

"Oh" I said

Tori and I got our lunch, Mike had to go to the bathroom. Lunch is lasagna.

We sat down at an empty table, far from anyone else. The popular table, filled with idiots, and guess who? Tina.

"So, what do you think of Mike?" Tori asked

"Huh?" I said, faking confused

She gave me a look,

"What Tori? I'm with Derek! And you know that!" I whispered

"Yeah, I know that, but he isn't showing a lot of love today, and neither are you, did you two fight?" She said calming down

"No, I agree, it's strange, he acts like he doesn't know me, and I don't want to annoy him or anything" I said picking at my lasagna

"Here they come" Tori said

I looked up, Derek and Simon came with their food.

"Hey Guys" Simon said

"Hey" I said back glancing at Derek

The table was rather wide, it could fit four more people. It was a circle shape. Tori and Simon sat in front of Derek and I, Tori to my left, Simon in front, and Derek, to my right.

We discussed our classes, and what we had, no one had a class with Derek. And he stayed out of the conversation.

"Derek, can I see your schedule?" I asked

He handed his paper

He had a regular schedule, the only thing we have in common, is our Math classes.

"I'm the teacher assistant for math" He said

He explained to us that he was Senior High school Math class assistant, but he still had to take his own math class, and it had to be Freshman, so pretty much a waste of 45 minutes. We continued eating.

"Mind if we sit with you?" a voice said behind Simon

I looked up,

Bailey, was there, next to her, Mike and William.

"Yeah, sure" Simon said

Bailey sat in between Tori and Simon, Mike in between me and Derek, Derek grunted but returned to his food. And William in between Simon and Derek.

I felt something touch my hand, I looked under the table, Mike's hand was searching my own for my palm, I sipped my water trying to look normal, he placed paper into my palm. He gave me a slight nudge, making sure no one was looking, I glanced at my lap, it was a crumpled piece of paper that had neat pencil writing.

_Whats with you and Derek? _It wrote

I didn't know what to say

I whispered that I would tell him later, in private, he nodded.

The note, I shoved into my back pocket.

-After Lunch-

I rushed off to Drama, so Mike wouldn't ask. Bailey was also in Drama. I didn't feel alone.

But Tina was also in drama, or so, Bailey said.

Drama, I guess was okay, in the first period, we had to act out our favorite animal, and have people guess. Bailey's favorite was a chipmunk, I guessed it. When it was my turn, I thought of my favorite animal. Tiger. I went up and acted it out, prowling around the floor, some pretty girl guessed it from the crowd, I nodded and got up.

The second period, we had to get in a group of three and make a washing machine, the best would shared a Twizzlers. I was with Tina, and Bailey.

Tina and I was the box, and Bailey somersaulted inside the box, it was pretty good. And Tina wasn't so bad, but something about her made me want to cringe.

I left off to Geography chewing my third of the Twizzler. Geography was same old same old, I wasn't with anyone I knew but that small girl that Tori was partners with. She sat in the very back, and didn't look up from her notebook. History, was with across from me, and William, behind Simon, we chatted when the despicable Mrs. Harrison wasn't looking. The bell rang, I gathered my stuff and headed to my locker, Tori was waiting.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" she said

When I gathered my stuff, we met up with Derek and Simon.

"Hey guys" I said

My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was Aunt Lauren, I stepped outside

"hello?" I asked

"Chloe, is that you?" Aunt Lauren asked

"Yes" I said

"Okay, the bus doesn't pick you up in the afternoons, so don't go on the bus. Instead, Miss. Jasmine is going to pick you guys up with her own children and drop you off at the bus stop" she said

"Miss who?"

"Miss. Jasmine, she has I think two sons and two daughters."

Couldn't be anyone else but Mike's family.

"Oh, I think I know who it is"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!

I ended call

"What happened?" Tori asked

"So, we go home with Mike, William, Bailey and Tina. Their mom picks us up and drops us off at the bus stop." I explained

Sure enough, Mike, William, Bailey and Tina found us, and their mom picked us up. I realized that this was their mom, she was pretty, and according to Mike, she is a necromancer. The van, is huge, even though it looks small, there was a shot gun up in the front, Tina sat there. And three single seats on each side. I sat in the middle one, Derek behind me, and Bailey in front of me. Mike across from me, Simon in front of Mike, and Tori behind Mike. William, sat in the extra seat, which was at the back, facing forwards. There was little conversation between anyone, so I took out my phone and muted it and texted Tori.

_This apparently is the easiest way to talk_

I pressed send, her reply came quickly.

_Yeah, sheesh, why can't Dad and Aunt Lauren pick us up? Anyway, lets talk about school_

I wrote back,

_Yeah, okay... Umm... Well, Mike is nice, I only had history with William, he's more of a joking kind of Mike. Mike is serious and funny. Bailey, is okay. And for some reason Tina is really starting to feel like a bad person even though she didn't do anything. _

_Yeah, Mike is nice, maybe to nosy, but nice. William let me tell you, is really nice, he is so funny! I had geography with him. Anyway, yeah, wimpy Bailey is OK. Simon got the looks from her. They flirted at lunch a lot, you notice? And yeah, that bitch Tina is getting on my nerves. _

__We had to stop because the van slowly arrived at the bus stop.

"Are you sure you four don't want me to take you to your house? Where is your house anyway?"

"Yeah its okay" I said

"We live down on Georgians Avenue" Derek said

Which was true, just there was that one broken down abandoned barn. When Derek realized she was going to say that there was only a broken barn down there, he shooed us off the bus. With a quizzical look, Miss. Jasmine rode away.

Tori punched Derek

"What was that for?" Derek said

"That was for telling them that we live in a broken down barn" she grumbled

"Sorry! They asked and I just blurted it out" Derek said

"But she does have a point bro." Simon said

Derek shrugged

When we got home, Aunt Lauren and Kit greeted us. It felt so good to take off my shoes.

We explained everything that we allowed to Aunt Lauren and Kit, we left out the friendliness of the family. Tori and I retreated to our room.

I took a shower, and then we ate dinner. Upstairs, even though it was only 9:00, I conked out. Tori, doing the same.

**Okay! Longer chapter than I expected! Anyway, my fingers are sore... So, enjoy this chapter, and please please pleeeaaaasssseeee review! Thank you so much. You can even write one word, like good. Just please review. And please remember the huge shout out to GigglingFanGirl! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hey Guys! Sorry this took a while, I was kind of busy with back to school stuff, volleyball matches and mine craft! I hope you guys liked it, I tried making it pretty long and full of details. In this chapter, you readers have to read very carefully, it will drop hints and maybe you can have an idea of whats going to happen in the next chapters. Shout out to GigglingFanGirl and shovelgirlERB000 ! :D**

**BTW, please R & R guys! It really makes me work harder and go faster. So plleeeeaaasseee R &R! I'm also open to PM's. Anyways.**

**Let The Chapter Begin!**

**(Chloe's POV)**

Thankfully, I woke up without any screeching Adele. I glanced at the alarm clock, I have 20 minutes until my ears might get popped with sound. Maybe I could disable it…

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

Must be Aunt Lauren

"Who is it?" I called quietly, not to wake Tori up

"It's Simon"

That surprised me, what does Simon want at 6:40 in the morning? Nevertheless, checking that everything was decent, I called him in

Simon came in, carefully closing the door, seeing his sister asleep. He wore a bugs bunny shirt and grey sweats. His hair, is far worse and far more bed head-y than mine. Which is saying.

He sat on the sofa that was mostly covered with clothes, I sighed a relief when my bra was no where to be seen.

"Hey" I said

"Okay, this is awkward" he said

"You came in here to tell me…." my voice trailed off

The tips of his ears turned pink.

I felt a little rude, and stammered an apology

"No, it's okay. Anyway, I'm here to talk about Derek" he said

I remembered Derek's odd day yesterday, ignoring everyone and making a mistake and blurting out where we lived. I thought I heard a growl, I looked at Simon,

"What was that?" I asked

He shrugged and continued,

"Do you know whats with Derek?" he asked

I shook my head,

"We should ask Tori, she's good at this stuff" Simon said

"Wait, did I hear right? Simon Bae said his half sister was good?" a muffled voice said from under the covers

"You didn't hear that did you?" Simon moaned

Tori's head popped out, her hair all over the place

"You bet I did bro" she said

I laughed

"So, you were going to ask me?" Tori said acting innocent

Simon glared at her, but he knows he will never get out of this

"Tori, why do you think Derek is acting... odd" Simon said scowling

"Are you guys stupid?" Tori asked

"So much for that" Simon said, he turned back to me

"Listen to me" Tori said

"She's got a point" I said

He sighed, "fine, what do you think is going on with him?"

"I'm in Art with Derek, so is Mike. I stuck around with them not to look like a loner, Mike kept asking Derek questions about werewolves, and about how he knew Chloe. He said that he didn't want to talk about Chloe but if Mike hurt her, or made her unhappy in anyway, he would tear him to bits. Mike, had a weird look on his face, he was almost smiling. Derek asked him why he was smiling, and he said the old I don't know" Tori explained

_Mike asked Derek about me? _

I thought about how I had to tell Mike that I was Derek's mate.

"Chloe?" Simon asked

I snapped out,

"What?"

"You were lost" he said

I blushed, realizing my mouth was open.

"It's nothing" I said looking at my lap

"Tell us" Simon said

So I told them, about the note that Mike passed me, and how I had to tell him about me being Derek's mate

"Don't you see what's going on here?" Tori said, obviously excited

"Noooooo?" Simon said crunching his forehead

"Mike likes Chloe, but he's scared of Derek, because he knows that Derek is a werewolf" she said

It makes sense, but what was I going to tell Mike

"I guess..." I said

"And, you just need to tell Mike clean and simple that you're taken" Tori added, reading my mind

I nodded in agreement, so did Simon

"Anyway, thanks, how about we all agree to keep an eye on Derek" Simon said standing up

I nodded, Tori did a slight nod.

When Simon left, Tori and I looked at each other.

Nothing needed to be said

We met the others at the bus stop. On the way there, I kept looking at Derek, he looked tired, but he was awake enough to mumble a good morning. And he did let me give him a quick kiss, before we left. But nevertheless, he didn't look well. Maybe its the change of everyday life?

This time, when we got on the bus, Mike sat next to me, Tori on my other side and Derek right in front of me, he growled when Mike sat down. Mike just ignored it.

**(Derek's POV- Surprise Surprise! :D )**

**(From when he woke up)**

I woke up, not happily. I rolled over to see that Simon's bed was vacant. I smelled him, but not in the bathroom... I got up, groggily, why does my brother always get into trouble. His smell led me to Chloe's room, Simon and Chloe were talking. My inner wolf let out a growl, they stopped. I silently cursed. And listened to their conversation.

_"No, it's okay. Anyway, I'm here to talk about Derek" Simon said_

_"What was that?" Mate asked_

Stop calling her mate I told my inner wolf, he snarled me off.

_Simon continued,_

_"Do you know whats with Derek?" he asked_

There was silence, so I'm guessing that she shook her head, nodded, or shrugged

_"We should ask Tori, she's good at this stuff" Simon said_

I don't need Tori to butt into this,

I heard stirring

_"Wait, did I hear right? Simon Bae said his half sister was good?" a muffled voice said from under the covers_

Dammit! Why does Tori have to be a light sleeper? But whats more important now is what she's going to say.

_"You didn't hear that did you?" Simon moaned_

Covers crinkled

_"You bet I did bro" Tori said_

I heard mate laugh, music to my ears. I snapped myself out and payed attention.

_"So, you were going to ask me?" Tori said_

I bet she was acting innocent to get on Simon's nerves

_"Tori, why do you think Derek is acting... odd" Simon said scowling after a while_

Simon was concerned about me?! And Chloe too?!

_"Are you guys stupid?" Tori asked_

_"So much for that" Simon said _

_"Listen to me" Tori argued_

_"She's got a point" mate cut in_

_Simon sighed, "fine, what do you think is going on with him?" _

_"I'm in Art with Derek, so is Mike. I stuck around with them not to look like a loner, Mike kept asking Derek questions about werewolves, and about how he knew Chloe. He said that he didn't want to talk about Chloe but if Mike hurt her, or made her unhappy in anyway, he would tear him to bits. Mike, had a weird look on his face, he was almost smiling. Derek asked him why he was smiling, and he said the old I don't know" Tori explained_

I heard enough, Tori is right, that is what happened. I left, reluctantly, and got into the shower. Soon, I heard Simon come in. Neither of us talked. But he always kept an eye out for me. I just ignored it.

After breakfast, which as usual, was never enough, Chloe gave me a kiss. I didn't know how to act, was this her being worried about me?

When we got to the bus stop, I noticed Mike looking at Chloe's chest. Bitterness swept over me, I resisted myself to bite of that redheads neck. My inner wolf, whined in agreement.

And to top it off, he sat next to her on the bus! Tori gave me a look when I tried sitting on her other side. Chloe was too busy with so important Mike than me.

On the bus ride, I realized I was jealous, a feeling I never had before.

**(A/N: Chapter Intermission! Like those 5 minute breaks they do at the cinema, where you run to the bathroom as fast you can only to come back to more advertisements. Well, this is one.. Take a break! :D I'm not going to say any hints or ask any questions, that will be for the end.. Hope you are enjoying it! Lets continue!)**

**(Tori's POV- Hehe... Another surprise!)**

**(From where Derek finished)**

The bus ride was rather, quiet, thank God. I can't stand people just chattering and the girls gossip while the boys look at girls. Next to me though, Mike and Chloe were in there own world. I can see fire bubbling in Derek. I really wonder whats wrong with him, all I know, if Wolf Boy keeps acting like a jerk then he is going to loose Chloe. I need to find out what's at him. But first, I have to study Mike. Without looking like an idiot, I tried to see what Mike what doing, which was pretty hard because Chloe's back was to me. I wish I had Derek's hearing powers right now. I gave up on the idea to do it on the bus. Tina, the oh so popular bitch, kept looking at me. She's weird. And Bailey, the one Simon's all oogly about, they love each other, pretty cute. But she needs to have a better sense of fashion. Look what I did to Chloe!

The bus ride ended, Mike and Chloe still chatting. Ugh, how long will it go on. I took another glance at Chloe's schedule, unlike her, I can remember mine by heart in the first second. I also got a glance at Mikes. Chloe right now has Math, for two periods, Mike has Latin, which I have. Thank God that neither Simon nor Derek have Latin right now, oh, but, Miss. Bitch Tina has Latin too. Mike isn't such a big fan of her, being stepsisters and all, he says he just gets along a simple relationship. Or at least, that's what he told Chloe.

Mike and I walked to class together, Chloe looked a little disappointed, but she smiled. Meaning, she likes Mike but she doesn't know it.

"I could play 20 questions but I'm going to come straight to it. What do you think of Chloe?" I asked in the middle of silence between Mike and I in the hallway

We were at the far end, only Freshman go to this classroom, and its at the "West End", stupid name.

"Huh?" Mike asked, blushing

"Don't play dumb" I said stopping

He stopped too,

"What do you want?" he said sighing

"I want to know if you like Chloe or not" I stated

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked, glancing around

"Sheesh, yes" I said

"Fine, yes, I like her" he admitted

Aha! Go Tori!

"Why?" he asked when we started walking

"I don't know, I just wanted to know" Tori said

We walked in silence. I just couldn't stop cheering myself.

Latin was boring, I got a B+ in it last year.

I waited for lunch. Then, I could think properly without some non stop yammering grandma who's a so called teacher.

- Lunch -

Lunch wasn't what I thought, we all sat together, except for Tina and William. Who keeps winking at me from the football table. If you think Tina was winking, go jump off a building, it was William and this was the only time I ever blushed in front of people. Mike and Chloe, chatting as usual. Simon, was whispering with Bailey, and Derek chewing his food.

Everything was normal, until Mike dropped a bomb,

"Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?"

My jaw, slightly dropped. Uh Oh.

**(Chloe's POV)**

**(From a little bit before when Mike asked Derek)**

Mike and I were chatting normally, when the conversation I hoped he forgot, came on

"I don't want to sound rude but when can you tell me about Derek?" he asked blushing

"Um. I can tell you during break after lunch" I suggested

He nodded, and then came something I never expected,

"Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike said standing up

Derek stared at him, his jaw hanging, thankfully, not full of food

"Derek?" Mike repeated

Derek slowly closed his mouth and glanced at me, I slightly shrugged.

"Yeah" he said, standing up

Everyone is quiet, and tension is strong.

Derek and Mike left the table and went into the hall

I wish I could hear what they were saying

After about five minutes, they came back, Derek confused, Mike also confused, just more anxious, he was watching Derek's face intensely.

I, even though I had nothing to do with this, or at least, I hope, was maybe most of confused.

When Mike came back, I asked him about what happened,

"Never mind, oh, you don't have to tell me about you and Derek" he said matter of factly

I'm even more confused right now, did Derek tell Mike?

Tori gave me that glance to tell me we'll talk about it.

I tried to clear my mind. No luck.

**(A/N: Heeeeyyy! Long chapter huh? Well, more brain food! Please review! Byyeeeeee!)**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7 (Author's Note)

**Hey Guys! This is just an Authors note so sorry if you wanted another chapter but got this. But anyway, this is kind of important.**

**I'm sorry if you were confused by the ending A/N, it was really late, and I stayed up, plus a lot of procrastinating... :D**

**Please review, and thanks a whole lot to those who already did. I love you guys so much!**

**Guess whats going to happen!**

**- Glorious, Wonderful, Joyous, Magnificent, okay I'm getting carried away... From Me. **


End file.
